escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El misterio de Salem's Lot
|lengua = Inglés |tema = |género = Horror, suspense |editorial = Doubleday |fecha_publicación = 1975 |formato = |páginas = 439 p |isbn = |precedido_por = Carrie |seguido_por = El resplandor }} El misterio de Salem's Lot (título original Salem's Lot) es la segunda novela del escritor estadounidense Stephen King, publicada originalmente en 1975. En español se publicó primeramente con el título La hora del vampiro. El libro cuenta la historia de un pueblo que comienza a infestarse de vampiros. King originalmente había elegido el título "Second Coming" ("Segunda venida"), pero luego se decidió por "Jerusalem's Lot". Los editores, Doubleday, recortaron el título, pensando que sonaba demasiado religioso. La novela fue adaptada dos veces para la televisión, una miniserie de 1979 y un remake de la misma en 2004. Además, en el año 1995, la BBC la adaptó para un radioteatro. Argumento El escritor Ben Mears regresa a Jerusalem's Lot (Salem's Lot para sus habitantes), un pueblo ficticio ubicado en Maine donde transcurrió su infancia, para exorcizar viejos fantasmas. Una obsesión gira en torno a su cabeza, obsesión referida a un suceso que aconteció en su niñez: por una apuesta infantil, entró a una vieja casa que dominaba el pueblo, la vieja mansión Marsten, de cuyo dueño se contaban las cosas más extrañas por ser un hombre de carácter excéntrico y retraído. Cuando Ben entró en la vieja casa, para ese entonces habitada, a robarle algo al viejo Marsten, lo encontró ahorcado colgando del ventilador. Al volver como adulto ve los cambios que ha sufrido la ciudad, y se aloja en una pensión. Poco tiempo después llega a Salem's Lot un viejo que se instala en la abandonada mansión Marsten, llevando un extraño cajón consigo. Abre un anticuario en el centro de la ciudad, y aunque dice que lo administra con cierto socio llamado Barlow, este extraño personaje no aparece. Al mismo tiempo empiezan a registrarse extraños sucesos: desapariciones, perros y gatos muertos, y lo peor de todo, desaparición y asesinato de algunos niños. Nadie logra entender que está pasando hasta que cierta noche uno de los niños muertos se le aparece en la ventana a Mark, un niño de 12 años fanático de las historietas de monstruos y de terror; adivinando lo que probablemente es, lo aleja con un crucifijo y, observando que no puede entrar a menos de que él se lo permita, llega a la única conclusión posible: vampiros. Poco a poco todo el pueblo va muriendo y se convierten en vampiros. Mark, después de que Barlow (quien es el vampiro jefe) mata a sus padres frente a sus propios ojos, se une con el escritor para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Acompañados además por un médico y un viejo profesor se encaminan a la mansión, matan a Barlow y tras incendiar la casa escapan con vida solo Mark y Ben. Los vampiros que habitaban la mansión (puesto que esta era la madriguera) sobreviven y atacan a los pocos humanos que quedan. Ben y Mark escapan del pueblo y comienzan una vida errante. Contexto Mientras enseñaba un curso de Fantasía y Ciencia Ficción en la Academia Hampden, King fue inspirado por Drácula, uno de los libros incluidos en la clase. "Una noche, durante la cena, me preguntaba en voz alta qué pasaría si Drácula volvieron al siglo XX, a América. 'Probablemente sería atropellado por un auto en Park Avenue y moriría,' dijo mi esposa. Cerramos el asunto, pero en los días siguientes, mi mente seguía volviendo a la idea. Pensé que mi esposa probablemente tendría razón - si el legendario Conde viniese a Nueva York. Pero si llegase a aparecer en un pequeño pueblo, ¿qué pasaría? Entonces decidí que lo quería averiguar, así que escribí 'Salem's Lot, que fue originalmente titulada como Second Coming." King se explaya sobre esta época en su ensayo para la Revista Adeline titulado "On Becoming a Brand Name" (Feb 1980): "Empecé a darle vueltas a la idea en mi mente, y comenzó a tomar forma una posible novela. Pensé que haría una buena, si podía crear una ciudad ficticia con suficiente realidad para compensar la irreal amenaza de un montón de vampiros." Las influencias políticas de la época influyeron bastante en el estilo de escribir de la novela de King. La corrupción en el gobierno es un factor importante en la inspiración de la historia. "Escribí Salem's Lot, durante el período en el que el comité Ervin estaba en sesión. Ese es también el período en que nos enteramos de la desintegración de Ellsberg, las cintas de la Casa Blanca, la sospechas, la ominosa relación entre la CIA y Gordon Liddy, las noticias sobre la lista de enemigos, las auditorías de los manifestantes contra la inteligencia. En 1973, parecía que el Gobierno Federal había participado en tantas operaciones encubiertas que, al igual que los asesinatos por los que Juan Corona fue declarado culpable de la matanza en California, el horror parecía nunca acabar... Cada novela es en cierta medida un retrato psicológico del novelista, y creo que la obscenidad indecible en Salem's Lot tiene algo que ver con mi propia desilusión y el consiguiente temor por el futuro. El secreto en Salem's Lot es la paranoia, prevaleció el espíritu de aquellos años. Se trata de un libro sobre vampiros, aunque también es un libro sobre casas silenciosas, sombras ocultas, de personas que ya no son lo que eran. En cierto modo, se parece más a la Invasión del Cuerpo Snatchers de lo que se parece a Drácula. El miedo detrás de 'Salem's Lot parece ser que el Gobierno ha invadido a todo el mundo. " King escribió primero sobre Jerusalem's Lot en un cuento corto del mismo título (en español titualdo Los Misterios del Gusano, escrito en la universidad (pero años más tarde se publicó por primera vez en la antología Night Shift). En su libro de no-ficción, Danse Macabre, King recuerda un sueño que tuvo cuando tenía ocho años de edad. En el sueño, vio el cuerpo de un hombre ahorcado colgando de la rama de un andamio en una colina. "El cadáver tenía un signo: ROBERT BURNS. Pero cuando el viento movió el cadáver, vi que era mi cara - podrido y comido por las aves, pero evidentemente era la mía. Y después, el cadáver abrió los ojos y me miró. Desperté gritando, seguro de que el muerto estaría inclinado sobre mí, en la oscuridad. Dieciséis años después, fui capaz de utilizar el sueño como una de las imágenes centrales en mi novela Salem's Lot. Solo cambié el nombre del cadáver por Hubie Marsten." En una edición de 1969 del "The Garbage Truck", una columna escrita por King para el periódico de la universidad de Maine en Orono, King previó la llegada de Salem's Lot escribiendo: "A principios de 1800 toda una secta de líderes, un extraño , el mejor en la persuasión religiosa, desapareció de su pueblo (Jeremiah's Lot), en Vermont. La ciudad permanece deshabitada hasta el día de hoy." Además de Drácula, The Haunting of Hill House de Shirley Jackson y Peyton Place de Grace Metalious son citadas como fuente de inspiración para Salem's Lot. Edición Ilustrada En 2005, Centipede Press publicó una edición limitada de lujo de Salem's Lot con fotografías en blanco y negro, los dos cuentos "Jerusalem's Lot" y "One for the Road", y más de cincuenta páginas de material eliminado. Un edición en tapa dura con un prefacio escrito por King fue posteriormente comercializado. Posteriormente fue publicado en español por la editorial Plaza & Janés. Material Eliminado *Diferentes nombres para la ciudad y el vampiro, 'Salem's Lot es llamado "Momson" (mencionado al final del libro como una ciudad de Vermont cuyos residentes desaparecieron misteriosamente en 1923), y Barlow es llamado "Sarlinov". *Una conversación entre Susan y Ben acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del mal. *Una versión extendida de la escena en la que Straker ofrece su "sacrificio" a su "padre oscuro". *Una escena en la que después de ser declarado muerto, el vampirismo de Danny Glick se muestra mucho más prominente. Curiosidades *El sacerdote católico del lugar llamado Donald Callahan es atacado por Barlow, pero éste, en vez de morderlo, le obliga a beber su sangre, de manera que Callahan queda entre la vida y la muerte (no es vampiro pero tampoco es un humano puro). Finalmente toma un autobús y se va del pueblo. Este personaje reaparecerá más tarde en los tomos 5 y 6 de la saga de la Torre Oscura, escritas por el mismo King años después. *Un personaje que aparece brevemente en esta novela, Clyde Corliss, vuelve a aparecer en la novela El ciclo del hombre lobo, siendo la quinta victima de este. *De esta excelente novela se hicieron dos películas para la televisión: El misterio de Salem's Lot (en España también se estrenó en cines una versión recortada bajo el erróneo título Phantasma 2), en 1979, y una remake en 2004 con el mismo título. *En los cuentos "Un trago de despedida" (incluido en la colección de relatos El umbral de la noche) y en "Los Misterios del Gusano" se hace referencia a Salem's Lot y qué puede pasar si uno se acerca al lugar. *El pueblo de Jerusalem's Lot sirvió de prototipo para futuras ciudades ficticias como Castle Rock, Maine y Derry, Maine. *Es la primera novela de King en la que el protagonista es un escritor. *''El misterio de 'Salem's Lot'' fue el primer libro de King en mostrar variados personajes, algunos de los cuales volverían a aparecer en libros como Apocalipsis e ''It.Categoría:Novelas de Stephen King bg:Сейлъмс Лот de:Brennen muss Salem en:'Salem's Lot fi:Painajainen (kirja) fr:Salem (Stephen King) hu:Borzalmak városa it:Le notti di Salem nl:Bezeten stad pl:Miasteczko Salem pt:A Hora do Vampiro ru:Жребий (книга) sv:Staden som försvann